warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Heidestern
|Status=Verstorben |Tod=SternenClan |Todesgrund=Erstickungstod durch Grüner Husten |Rang1=Kriegerin |RName1=HeidetrittE-Mail an Beltz (Heatherstep) |Rang2=Zweite Anführerin |RName2=Heidetritt (Heatherstep) |Rang3=Anführer |RName3=Heidestern (Heatherstar) |Position1=Anführer |Vorgänger1=Riesenstern |lebend=Blausterns Prophezeiung, Streifensterns Bestimmung, Gelbzahns Geheimnis, Riesensterns Rache, Battles of the Clans, Goosefeather's Curse, Pinestar's Choice, Redtail's Debt |verstorben=Riesensterns Rache |erwähnt=The Ultimate Guide}} Heidestern (Original: Heatherstar) ist eine kleine, hell graue Kätzin mit rosa schimmerndem Fell, blauen Augen und einem glatten, dicken Pelz. Bevor sie Anführerin geworden ist, ist sie eine Moorläuferin gewesen. Lebensgeschichte :Folgt Auftritte Special Adventure ''Blausterns Prophezeiung :Heidestern ruft Habichtherz zurück, als dieser Blaupfote attackieren will. Als Kiefernstern dann dem DonnerClan den Rückzug befiehlt, faucht sie verächtlich, sie sollen ihre verwundeten Krieger nehmen und verschwinden. Streifensterns Bestimmung :''Folgt ''Gelbzahns Geheimnis :Heidestern ist WindClan-Anführerin. :Sie beschuldigt auf einer Großen Versammlung den SchattenClan, in das WindClan-Territorium eingedrungen zu sein, was offenbar eine Lüge ist. :Zedernstern entschuldigt sich bei einer Großen Versammlung bei Heidestern, als Knickpfote gegen zwei Schüler ihres Clans kämpft. Sie sagt, dass sie auch mit ihren Schülern darüber sprechen werde. Riesensterns Rache :Heidestern ist im Prolog neue Anführerin des WindClans. Sie erhält im Beisein von Habichtherz vom SternenClan ihre neun Leben: Das achte Leben von Drosselpelz - den Mut, ihren Instinkten zu vertrauen - und das neunte Leben von Gänseschweif - die Kraft der Mutterliebe. Nachdem die Zeremonie abgeschlossen ist, will sie jedoch nicht gleich erwachen und zum Mondstein zurückkehren, sondern etwas im SternenClan verweilen. Dort trifft Heidestern auf Mottenflug, die ihr von einer Warnung erzählt. Diese beinhaltet, dass Heidestern nicht die Loyalität ihrer Clangefährten fordern soll und dass es einen Krieger geben wird, der den WindClan verlassen wird, um weit entfernt das zu entdecken, wo er wirklich hingehört. :Sie sitzt neben Schilffeder und Habichtherz in der Versammlungsmulde, als Spitzmausjunges mit Rindenjunges und Riesenjunges auftaucht. Schilffeder fragt, was die beiden älteren Jungen Riesenjunges denn heute zeigen wollen. Auf Spitzmausjunges Antwort, dass sie zu den Jagdsteinen gehen, erwidert Heidestern, dass sie vorsichtig sein sollen, da die Steine vereist sind. :Heidestern beruft eine Versammlung ein, um Roggenjunges, Hirschjunges und Rehjunges zu Schülern zu ernennen. Wollschweif unterbricht die Schülerzeremonie, da alle drei Katzen Moorläufer als Mentoren bekommen haben. Heidestern sagt, dass die Eltern der drei Schüler, Hasenflucht und Nebelmaus, sie darum gebeten haben, da der Tunnelbau ihrer Meinung nach zu gefährlich sei. Nussnase protestiert weiterhin, aber Heidestern erwähnt Blattlichts Tod und Lilienbarts zerquetschtes Bein. :Sie erkundigt sich bei Sandginster, Pflaumenkralle und Nebelmaus, wie sie mit dem Tunnel vorankommen. Auf die Frage, wann der Tunnel fertig ist, erhält sie als Antwort, dass es schwer vorauszusagen sei, da auf dem Gebiet bisher wenig gegraben wurde. :Bei Riesenjunges' Schülerzeremonie erwählt Heidestern Morgenstreif als dessen Mentor, was die Tunnelwächter nicht akzeptieren wollen. Ihre Begründung ist, dass sie meint, Riesenpfote würde sich als Tunnelwächter nicht wohlfühlen, da sie seine Liebe zum Moor beobachtet hat. Sandginster versucht noch weiterhin, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, aber Heidestern sagt, dass sie über die Zukunft ihrer Krieger entscheidet. :Kurz vor einer Großen Versammlung stellt Wolkenläufer den Nutzen der Tunnel infrage. Heidestern und Schilffeder verteidigen die Tunnelwächter. Als Wolkenläufer schließlich sagt, dass zwischen den Clans seit Monden Frieden herrscht, erinnert ihn Schilffeder, dass Krieg nicht das Einzige ist, das die Clans verbindet. :Heidestern besteht darauf, dass ein Tunnelwächter mit zur Großen Versammlung kommt, aber keiner meldet sich freiwillig. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion meldet sich Nussnase. :Während der Großen Versammlung erwähnt Heidestern die drei neuen Krieger Hirschsprung, Roggenpirsch und Rehsprung sowie den neuen Schüler Riesenpfote. :Sie begrüßt die Gäste im Lager und fragt nach Kleinhenne. Als Betty sagt, dass diese in der Blattleere gestorben ist, lässt Heidestern traurig den Schweif sinken. :Als Schilffeder und sie von dem überfluteten Tunnel erfahren, beschließen die beiden, dass die Arbeiten am Tunnel zur Schlucht nicht mehr weitergeführt werden dürfen. :Der SchattenClan greift das Lager an und Heidestern kämpft mit Steinzahn, welcher damit drohnt, das Territorium übernehmen zu wollen. Heidestern lässt ihn fliehen und beauftragt Habichtherz, nach den Verwundeten zu sehen. Sie verteidigt Riesenpfote, als dieser von Spitzmauspfote für Farnschwinges Tod verantwortlich gemacht wird. :Riesenpfote will nach einem Gespräch mit Flatterfuß Tunnelschüler werden, aber Heidestern schafft das Tunneln ab, da es zu gefährlich sei und schon zu viele Katzen ihr Leben deswegen gelassen haben. Sie beschließt, dass keine Katze mehr einen Tunnel betreten darf. :Riesenschweif spricht mit ihr und bittet sie, dass er gehen darf um Sperling zu suchen. Heidestern erinnert sich an die Warnung von Mottenflug und lässt ihm sein Anliegen vor dem ganzen Clan verkünden. Morgenstreif fragt verzweifelt, warum sie ihn nicht daran hindert. Heidestern erwidert nur, dass dies Riesenschweifs Entscheidung sei. :Als er nach einiger Zeit wieder zurückkehrt, spricht sie ihn auf die Prophezeiung an, welche sie bei ihrer Anführerzeremonie erhalten hat und fragt, ob er sein Zuhause jetzt kennt. Riesenschweif bejaht und verspricht, dass ihm der Clan jetzt wichtiger als alles andere ist. :Sie stirbt einige Zeit später an Grünem Husten und Riesenschweif denkt bei seiner Reise zum Mondstein an sie. Heidestern erwartet ihn bei den SternenClan-Katzen und gibt Riesenstern eines seiner neun Leben. Sonstiges Wissenswertes *Heidesterns Kriegername Heatherstep wurde auf Vickys Facebook-Seite bekannt gegeben. Er wurde ihr verliehen, da sie so leichtfüßig war, dass sie über knackendes Heidekraut laufen konnte, ohne ein Geräusch zu machen.Vickys Facebook-SeiteVickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky Fehler *Sie wird im Deutschen häufig fälschlicherweise als getigert beschrieben. *Obwohl ihre Anführerzeremonie noch nicht beendet war, da sie noch nicht alle ihre Leben empfangen hatte, wird Heidestern in Riesensterns Rache schon vorher mit ihrem Anführernamen angeredet. Beziehungen :Folgt Character Art Heidestern.K.png|Kriegerin Heidestern.A.O.png|Anführerin Heidestern.A.png|Anführerin, alternativ (getigert) Zitate Zeremonien Anführerzeremonie :'Drosselpelz:' ''Willkommen beim SternenClan, Heidestern. Ich sah, dass du deinen Clan-Gefährten als Zweite Anführerin tapfer und treu gedient hast, und so ist es mir eine Ehre, dir jetzt eines deiner Anführerleben zu geben. :Heatherstep: Ich danke dir, Drosselpelz. :Drosselpelz: Als ich starb, war ich Heilerkatze, aber davor war ich Krieger. Ich habe stets, ohne zu zögern, für etwas gekämpft, wenn ich es für richtig hielt, auch wenn es noch so hart schien. Ich gebe dir dein achtes Leben und mit ihm den Mut, deinen Instinkten zu vertrauen. Wenn dein Herz zu dir spricht, musst du gut zuhören. Gänseschweif? :Gänseschweif: Weißt du, wer ich bin? :Heatherstep: Ja! Ich habe deinen Namen so viele Male gehört. Du hast dich geweigert, deine Jungen gegen den SchattenClan kämpfen zu lassen, und warst dabei so unerbittlich, dass dein Vorschlag ins Gesetz der Krieger aufgenommen wurde. :Gänseschweif: Seit damals dürfen die Jungen nicht für den Kampf trainieren, bevor sie sechs Monde alt sind. Ich hätte es selbst mit jedem SchattenClan-Krieger aufgenommen, um zu verhindern, dass eines meiner Kleinen einen einzigen Schlag erleidet. Du hast zwar keine eigenen Jungen, Heidestern sic, aber ich will dennoch, dass du diesen wichtigen Grundsatz mit mir teilst. Mit deinem neunten Leben gebe ich dir die Kraft einer liebenden Mutter. Nutze sie, um deinen Clan zu beschützen. Sie ist stärker als der Wind und wird dich dein Leben lang begleiten. :(...) :Heidestern: Ich gelobe, dem WindClan so viel Stärke zu verleihen, dass er von allen Clans des Waldes geachtet wird. Ich werde die Katzen meine neun Leben lang sorgsam führen und hoffe, dass alles, was ich erreiche, euch mit Stolz erfüllt und ihr mich willkommen heißen werdet, wenn ich zu euch stoße. :Gänseschweif: Denk immer daran, dass keine Macht stärker ist, als die Liebe! Quellen en:Heatherstarfr:Étoile de Bruyèrefi:Kanervatähtiru:Вересковая Звездаnl:Heidesterpl:Wrzosowa Gwiazda Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:WindClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Streifensterns Bestimmung Charaktere Kategorie:Gelbzahns Geheimnis Charaktere Kategorie:Riesensterns Rache Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Goosefeather's Curse Charaktere Kategorie:Benötige Bild Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Pinestar's Choice Charaktere Kategorie:Redtail's Debt Charaktere